


The Dark Edge (Edging)

by Varimoon69



Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [30]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Bondage, Dark Kingdom AU, Edgeplay, Handcuffs, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Older Varian (Disney), Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69
Summary: Let it be known the Dark Prince doesn't appreciate being teased...at least not when his patience is thin as ice...and Varian learns this the hard way~Day 30: Edging
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian
Series: Eugarian Kinktober Collection [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The Dark Edge (Edging)

**Author's Note:**

> Geez, second last day, only feels like yesterday this all started!
> 
> Happy Reading!

In Varian's defense, Eugene really conceals how frustrated far too well at times. To the point Varian was considering asking Edmund and Adira for lessons to pick up those microscopic hints so he could avoid getting hauled off like a sack of potatoes. You'd think of knowing the Dark Prince for six years, being courted for four and being intimate for the last two, Varian would know how to avoid getting dragged off like this and he did, he just miscalculated his lover's patience level from time to time.

Like now for instance.

Usually when the Spring Harvest Celebration rolled around, Eugene's patience level was through the roof, he was almost always in such a good mood. No influx in duties keeping them apart and interfering with giving each other affection, or stressing them out with being on their best behavior. No reasons for Varian to be particular on his toes for fear of setting his prince off and being whisked off for punishment. Meaning he had a freer range to tease a little as long he kept it to a minimum.

He honestly didn't think he had been going that far. Dressed in earth brown pants that were perfectly tailored to his legs and hips and a loose spring green tunic; he didn't dance with anyone they both didn't know, a few off-duty guards and servants he was well acquainted with, only occasionally leaving lingering teasing touches on the arms or chest and he wouldn't need to glance over to know Eugene would be furrowing his brow when he'd see, but that was it, he didn't dare push it too much, just enough to keep those coffee brown eyes on him.

Perhaps he shouldn't have joined that last guard for a drink, or maybe Eugene just had one too many to drink. Varian couldn't say for sure. All he knew was one minute he was leaning against a wall, glass in hand, snorting at the horrible pun the guy had made, the next he was grabbed by the wrist and was being dragged out of the ballroom by Eugene, only getting thrown over the older man's shoulder like a sack of flour when they were a fair distance away. Varian had been dazed by the suddenness of it all, but was quick to recover from it.

"Wha-? Eugene! Put me down!" Varian cried flailing as he squirmed in his lover's hold, trying to figure out what set him off now, he slapped and pounded a fist in vain against the brunet's back, "Gene, I mean it! I-eeep!" He yelped out in shock when the hand that had been holding his hip to slid downwards and roughly pinch his ass cheek.

"Unless you want me to strip you here in this hall and take you dry, you're going to be quiet," Eugene threatened with a snap and Varian froze with wide eyes, "Or maybe you'd prefer that, slave. Being put out on display for anyone and everyone to see like the shameless little slut you are, while I'm fucking your tight hole and showing them all exactly who you belong to." Varian couldn't help shivering at the imagine Eugene painted in his mind, a tiny moan slipping out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Ge-Ma-Master..." Varian caught himself as he realized where he was being hauled off to, "I thought you didn't mind me dancing wit-"

"Damn it, not when its that new snot-nosed guard who thinks your free for the taking!" Eugene snapped roughly groping his ass cheek and Varian covered his mouth to smother his moan, "Not when you're just flaunting around in your flirty clothes; don't think I didn't notice you deliberately picked a tunic that was a size too big and trousers a size too small!" Varian whimpered a little in response, regretting his wardrobe choices.

"I just wanted to look nice for you Master..." Varian whispered softly in apology and bit his lip as he was groped harder, "Mmm!"

"For me? Or for the guards and servants?" Eugene scowled as he threw his chamber doors open and Varian winced as he kicked it closed with two identical thuds, "And you didn't seem too bother of having that one guard practically hang all over you as he got you a drink," Eugene then snorted as he strolled briskly into his bedchamber, "Though, I doubt some wet-behind-the-ear rookie would be able to satisfy a whore like you."

Varian gasped as he was callously tossed onto the bed, bouncing a little as his side hit the mattress. His cheeks flared pink in as liquid heat began to spread through his body as Eugene removed and tossed his fur cape, crown being placed with a harsh thunk onto the side-table. His whole body quivered with nerves and excitement as Eugene joined him on the bed and was on top of him in a matter of seconds.

The dark look in normally warm and bright brown eyes had electric lust coursing through Varian's veins as Eugene dipped his head and harshly nipped along his neck and collarbone. Varian realized he must've really pushed it today as Eugene wasn't usually this rough from the get-go. The raven-haired beauty shivered as large, calloused hands trailed up and pushed themselves under his tunic to leave a trail of bursting sparks along his stomach and sides, all of it rushing to his pelvis as he felt his dick begin to swell with interest.

"Mmm-Ma-Master...!" Varian sighed as he rolled his hips up into Eugene's, hoping to spur him into doing something, anything, more. "Such a needy little slave," Eugene murmured against his skin and Varian gasped as one of his hands reached up and twisted one of his nipples, but then cried as Eugene bite down on the skin between his shoulder and neck, before leaning up to hiss into his ear, "Strip." Before he got off the bed, heading straight towards their forbidden chest, making Varian whine slightly in disappointment between pants.

But Varian didn't hesitate in obeying, immediately lifting his tunic the rest of the way over his head, tossing it to the floor and it was soon followed by his trousers and dress shoes, his socks being balled up and shoved into one of the shoes before it was tossed to join the pile on the floor. Varian shivered at the cool early spring air on his skin as it filtered in through the nearby window onto his heated skin.

Unable to help himself, Varian roved his hands across his body, shivering and giving soft moans as the sensitive pads dragged across his skin, nails slightly dragging over the sensitive perking nubs of his nipples. A tsking was the only warning he got before his hands were suddenly grabbed and his back hit the bed again with the softest thud as Eugene returned to hovering over him, pinning both of his wrists in a single of his hands.

"Did I say you could touch yourself, slave?" Eugene asked his tone sounded neutral, but there was an undertone that made Varian shiver and whimper in excitement, "Do I have to give you another lesson about asking permission?" Varian shuddered at the suggestion and shook his head, "Use your words, slave."

"No! No, Master!" Varian spoke squirming in effort to prove he wouldn't continue to misbehave, despite desperately wanting to rock his hips against his lover, "I promise! I won't misbehave anymore! Plea-aah!" He jumped in shock with a cry as he was roughly grabbed between his legs, he squeezed his eyes shut as those electric jolts shot up his spine.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, slut," Eugene hissed into his ear, giving a soft chuckle as the insult made Varian's member twitch in his hand. Eugene then sat up properly, keeping a hold on Varian's hands as he grabbed one of the things he had taken out of the chest, and Varian whimpered as Eugene growled, "I'm going to remind you exactly why I'm the only man in this castle who can satisfy you, little whore..."

Varian gasped as he panted for breath as the pressure on his cock was finally relieved, whining a bit, before whimpering as his wrists were placed in dark leather cuffs, the thin link chain between them was short, leaving little room to spread his wrists apart before it grew taunt. He allowed them to flop back against above his head, staring up with a quiver of anticipation of what else his master, lover and prince had planned.

He got his answer as Eugene dipped his head down and wrapped his lips around his right nipple, suckling and roughly nipping, "Aah! Nnggh!" This time, he didn't hold back in grinding up against Eugene's crotch as the brunet trailed his hands under his thighs to raise his legs up a bit, "Mmm! Ah-Aah!" Eugene groaned as well, rocking his hips back against Varian's at a slower pace before he finally lifted his head and began tracing little circles around the abused nub with his tongue before trailing over and repeating the same treatment to the other one.

Varian moaned as Eugene began to trail his tongue down his chest and stomach, breath catching as it swirled around his belly button and darted downwards towards his aching shaft, only to travel back up his stomach. Varian clenched his hands into the pillow as he whimpered in disappointment, Eugene just chuckled, "Not fun being ignored and teased, is it, slave?"

Varian whimpered again in response, rolling his hips desperately for some form of that delicious friction, "Ah...Ma-Master...pl-pleaseee!"

Eugene hummed against his skin before finally moving his head lower, using his hands to further push Varian's thighs, and legs, apart and pinning them in place. Eugene chuckled again, "So hard and desperate, just from a little teasing; I really did luck out in finding the biggest slut in the castle."

"N-No...I-I'm not-aah!" Varian's hips bucked up instinctively despite being pinned with a cry as a wet, heat engulfed his sensitive dick and he moaned as he realized his member was in his master's mouth. Varian squirmed and cried and moaned as Eugene hallowed his cheeks as he began to bob his head along the hard length, "Aah! Mmm! A-A-Ah! Ma-Master! Feels...mmm!...Feels so g-good! Haah!"

Eugene chuckled, the vibration sending more jolts of electric pleasure up Varian's spine, making his toes curl in delight as that coiling feeling slowly got tighter and tighter as a rough, wet tongue ran along his shaft's underside, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of climax. But just as the muscles in Varian's legs start to twitch and tense, Eugene lifted himself off of him with a lewd, wet pop and Varian threw his head back against the bed with a broken whine.

"Oh, what's wrong, my little slave?" Eugene cooed mockingly once he caught his breath, a dark, wicked smirk on his face as he loomed over Varian once more, "Were you close? Did you want more?"

"Yes! Yes, please!" Varian pleaded desperately wiggling and rocking his hips for any kind of stimulation, pleasure or pain, anything at this point, "Please!" He gasped as one of his body was partially turned to the left and he understood why with a cry mixed with a moan as a loud smack rang through the room, followed closely by a familiar stinging to his ass cheek.

"Please, what, slave?" Eugene prodded before rocking his hips, grinding his clothed erection against Varian's ass, the rough fabric of his formal trousers scratching against the sensitive puckered ring of muscle. "Ah! Please, Master! Please!" Varian begged feeling the telltale stinging in the corners of his eyes before another slap was delivered to his ass again. 

"I don't think you've earned it yet, slut," Eugene growled gently rubbing the reddening, round, freckled globe, softly sighing at the silky feeling of his lover's skin, before roughly groping it as he asked, "What are you going to do to prove to your Master that you've earned it?" He punctuated the question with another grind of his hips.

"Ah! Nngghhh!" Varian moaned, "Anything! Anything Master desires! Please!"

But Eugene pulled back with a tsk of his tongue, "I guess I do have to give you another lesson in respect." He then began to slide back down Varian's body.

"No, no! Please!" Varian shook his head, trying to lift his legs to close them, but his master had them spread and pinned in place again, "Please, Mast-aaahhh!" Varian threw his head back again as that moist heat returned to his erect wood and moaned helplessly as Eugene hallowed his cheeks again and began to bob, pace painfully slow, sending a shockwave of growing need throughout Varian, "Ma-aaaahh!-Ma-aahhh!-Master! Pl-Plea-aaahhh!-ssseee! I'll do anything!"

It took a few more bobs before that growing coiling got tighter again as Varian got closer to climax, but once again, Eugene pulled off him before he could fall over that edge with another lewd, wet pop. Varian gave a broken sob that turned into a cry as Eugene roughly grabbed his cock and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Say it," Eugene ordered, "Tell me what got you here, slave."

Without hesitation, Varian answered, voice shaking a little from the waves of heat coursing through his system, "I-I was a naughty tease...I wore cloths that di-mmm!-didn't f-fit on purpossssee! S-So Ma-aahh!-Master wouldn't take his ey-eyes off me when I danced with...with the guards...haaah!...and servants...mmmm!"

"What else, slut?" Eugene encouraged through a grunt and a rough rock of his hips against Varian's weeping member. "Aah~!" Varian moaned out, legs quivering and tensing in pleasure, "I...I flirted with some of the guards and servants...to make Ma-Master jea-aaahh`!- _jealous~!_ "

"Are you going to do it again?" Eugene asked. "No! No! I promise!" Varian cried shaking his head, "I won't! I'll be good!"

Eugene smiled darkly, moving back to push his pants down as far as possible and kicked them off the rest of the way, he pinned Varian's legs apart one more and rubbed his larger cock against Varian's, making the blue-eyed alchemist cry out as that large, tanned hand grasped both their members and began to pump both of them at the same time.

 _"Aah~! Aah~! Haaah~! Nnggh~! Ma-Ma-aaahh~!sssteerrr~!"_ Varian cried out in bliss. "That's right, I'm your Master, I'm the only one who can give you the pleasure you need! Mmm!" Eugene grunted rocking his hips into his hand and against Varian, "D-Damn it! Say it, slave!"

 _"You're the only one~! Only you~! Only Master makes me feel so good~!"_ Varian answered eyes almost black with blown pupils, cheeks a deep red, gasping between his moans. "So slutty, my little slave, is that what you are?" Eugene asked as the familiar coiling formed in his stomach. _"Ye-Yessss~! I'm a slut~! I'm Master's slutty slave~! Aaah~! Aaaahhh~!"_

With one final cry, Varian's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he finally came, hard. Pearly white cum spilling through Eugene's fingers, smearing the hot liquid all over their cocks. Eugene grunted as he came as well, more milky-white cum spilled over his hand.

Eugene flopped against the bed as they both panted for breath, slowly coming down from their orgasmic high. Varian slowly turned onto his side so he was facing Eugene and smiled lovingly as he leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss on the older man's lips. Eugene sighed against his lips as he unlaced the leather cuffs and tossed them aside.

"I'm sorry I pushed too far..." Varian apologized softly. "I'm sorry I over-reacted...god its been a hell of a year," Eugene sighed pulling his small lover close, pulling the covers over them. "Well, hopes for a new, brighter year?" Varian suggested with a light smile. "Yeah...brighter..." Eugene mumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of raven-black and blue-streaked hair, glancing over to the small box next to his crown on the nightstand and sighed with a smile as Varian cuddled closer.

Hope for a brighter new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh la-la, I am never going to get tired of this AU~!
> 
> Welp, kudos, comments, ya know the drill by now!
> 
> Till tomorrow!


End file.
